


In the Service of his Master

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Slave Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic, Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Slave Dean, Slave fic, Spanking, Sub Dean, master - Freeform, mute!Dean, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, a doctor working in the ER services of a hospital in San Francisco must leave town to help his father, a Hunter, deal with a Supernatural being close to Portland.<br/>There, he discovers a submissive man, Dean, and starts a BDSM relationship that could change his life...<br/>Warnings: Mature wording, concepts and content, BDSM elements, some non sexual and non graphic abuse, and Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was my answer to the challenged launched by phantisma at this community: http://slaveexchange.livejournal.com/ & Crossposted at: http://slaveexchange.livejournal.com/6672.html AND on my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/21175.html
> 
> Prompt: AC06  
> Master: Jared or Sam  
> Slave: Jensen or Dean  
> Primary Prompt Phrase: BDSM gone wrong, healing  
> Secondary Prompt Phrase: Mute!Jen (Dean), ER Doc + Dom! Jared (Sam)  
> Round 1
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2: I read plenty of hardcore things but somehow I started working on this challenge and got stuck hesitating between AC02 and AC06 and at the end of it all, I went with a more contemporary (as much as can be in this fictional work) view of what could be the setting of an actual Master/slave relationship rather than being based on an existing world/society that already condones it. I hope you won’t mind.

Enjoy the story and Cheers to everyone!

 

 

Time was running out. Sam had found his father passed out and bloody next to the decomposing body of the demon he had slain. John had managed a call for back up just before the battle broke and Sam made sure to have every potential supplies to patch his Daddy, as often needed.

Creating a sling for his broken arm was easy. Cleaning and closing the large gash on his cheek a piece of cake, dealing with the cracked ribs was another matter entirely that he will leave for the hospital and so he rushed the only family he had left to the Urgent Care unit he had already called in the next town. He’d take some time off and stay with his father until he could drag his stubborn ass back home.

 

Of course, they made him wait. In the waiting room! Like the common folks… Sure he was a doctor in the ER services in San Francisco and this was a small town in the outskirts of Portland, still he could have helped... So, he sat on one of the crappy vinyl chairs, spread his long legs and waited; too wired to try to even read a magazine or watch the nonsense on the television channel buzzing in the background. 

That’s probably how he managed instead to focus on the young man sitting opposite from him. A baseball cap covered his short hair; his shoulders were crumbled helping him keep his gaze down and his body in a protective fold. He watched him with more attention and was surprised by the lack of any outward movement. He could tell the man was breathing but he wasn’t fidgeting or changing posture like most people in a waiting room have the tendency to do. Sam was quite curious now. The shoes were clean, brown boots that had seen better days but kept in mint condition, with care. The jeans were normal, not the latest fashion but again, spotless. This stranger was better at keeping himself than his own sub had been back home. The layers of t-shirt, shirt, over shirt that topped the outfit couldn’t really tell him, one way or the other who he was and what he was doing here but it forced Sam to look at himself and notice the spots of dry blood and mud marring his chinos, the crumpled grey pullover pulling too tight on his torso, the dirt underneath his nails. It spurred him into action and with a decisive stride he left his place to get himself cleaned up in the public bathroom and changed (thank god for his dad insistence that they always have change of clothes in the car). He did not see the interested gaze that followed his departure. The gold in the green eyes of the young man sparkling, the strain of pain replaced by a soft smile, the dreamy expression that came with it…

 

Sam came back feeling much better. He was refreshed and the attendant just told him he would be able to see his father within thirty minutes when they would settle him in a room. He decided to sit next to the young man instead and as he approached him he extended his hand right in his face and called out.

“Hi, I am Sam. What’s your name?” Sure it was a bit forceful but he wasn’t going to spend a whole lot of time here and he was curious about this guy. The man raised his eyes and pointed to the hand he was cradling.

“Oh sorry, Dude. Can I look?” and without even waiting, Sam carefully took the hand and examined the broken fingers resting limply on his big palm. The angle clearly showed a deliberate action, someone broke one and then the other of the beautiful long fingers. The pain must have been excruciating but yet the striking stranger was silent. His mouth was slightly ajar, a pink tongue darting along the bottom soft lip so close to Sam face for a moment he forgot where he was and what he was doing.

“Does it hurt?” and the stranger just nodded. He had the most incredible eyes.

“Who did this to you?” the man simply blinked.

Sam quickly stood and went straight for the nurse in the admission service.

“Hello Darling. This gentleman here has some broken fingers that need to be mended, can you help?”

“Of course, Sir. But, he did not say anything. He came amidst the mess from that accident on the highway and he didn’t look like he was in any pain… I don’t know…” she ended on a whisper but already grabbed a phone and called a doctor before going behind the counter and heading towards the quiet guy. 

“Can I see your hand Sir?” the shy man let her take his hand the same way he let Sam touch him, the only difference is that he never truly looked at her, kept his gaze to his feet, and his slight shaking under tight control. Sam was impressed; he could do so much with a submissive with such control but also he was just seething. Who in their right mind would hurt someone and let them fend for themselves?

The doctor was already upon them, talking about x-rays and pain medication and the stranger still hadn’t uttered a world. Few tears had appeared on his face probably brought by the throbbing in his aching hand, but the silence was eerie enough that he had to try.

“Hey man, can you talk?” Sam whispered almost in his ear, and with a jerk the man raised his head, looked him square in the eyes and shook his head in a negative manner. Sam was relieved in a way, it made it easier to understand what was happening. He probably couldn’t talk and the broken fingers were probably on his writing hand.

He pulled a card from his wallet and shoved it in the man’s good hand, bringing his attention back to his face he enunciated. “I am Sam, no matter what, wait for me here after you’re done.” He didn’t make it a question, it was easy to sense that the other man was a submissive and wasn’t in a mood or in a position to simply oppose him now.

He stood as he saw the nurse that took care of his dad come in the room, and with one last look back he quickly left to follow the lady as she guided him to his recovering father.

“Dad!” he was just so comforted to see his old man awake, dark eyes bright, plastered arm safely laid on the cover, wide belt stopping him from twisting barely visible, butterfly band aid nicely framing his clean cheek.

“Hi son. Thanks for picking me up Sammy. Damn, I feel like shit.”

“You looked like it too!” Sam chuckled. “I’m glad you’re safe, now.” The weary son sat next to the bed and just tried to send the message to his father about what it means to him to still have him here, alive and kicking. It wasn’t like they were vocal about feelings or anything like this. At least not since they both mourned the mother and wife they lost to a fire, not since his more than vociferous rebellion against the chosen line of work of his father and his decision to keep himself away from Hunting, since he went for the Medical field in a fiery fight that kept them apart for a couple of years. All of this was water under the bridge now.

John learned to live with the proclivities of his only son and his desire for a sedentary life, and Sam learned to live with the risky life his father led and the need for personal protection through arcane means.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

It was past nine pm when Sam left his Dad’s room. He had helped him sip some ice cubes and try to swallow the lumps of green Jello presented with a flourish by the orderly like it was an actual meal. One can only dream... John could barely keep his eyes open, and as his gaze dropped Sam promised to come back early the next morning. He was tired, hungry and also eager to see the young man with the broken fingers again.

He strode into the deserted room and again he found the guy huddled in the far corner. His fingers were reset and the light plaster used was held straight by a splint he could see from where he stood. Before heading to him he stopped at the nurse station and borrowed a pen and paper. Sitting slowly he started writing right away. 

I’m going to find a Hotel room for the night. Let’s get something to eat and then rest. Tomorrow, we can talk, ok?

He looked carefully at the man who simply acquiesced with the plan.

You remember? I am Sam. My dad is in here for a few days. What is your name?

Slowly his left hand went into the pocket of his jeans and came back with his driver license in hand. Sam could read it was a local one, his name was Dean Smith, he was few years older than Sam himself but that was the extent of the information he could gather from it.

“Well Dean, thanks for waiting and let’s get going” Sam said before standing and offering his hand to the silent man. He took it and hefted himself up, stretching up to his full height and coming a few inches short of Sam’s bulk. They walked tiredly to the parking garage, Dean about half a space behind Sam. It could be explained by the fact Dean wasn’t sure where he was heading but it gave some thrills to Sam, having a natural at his side.

Reaching the dark blue sedan, he opened the door and helped Dean in, setting the safety belt around him and closing slowly the door. He then got around the front of the car to the driver side and got out of the parking garage, easing into the traffic and checking the signs along the road for any recognizable hotel chain he could find. Dean tapped on his leg and he quickly turned towards him to see what he was hinting at and right away he realized he was suggesting he’d turned right, and trusting him he followed the hand directions until they reached a small townhouse complex and he was directed towards a corner unit, almost invisible in the low glow produced by the street lights surrounded by fog. He parked in the front and turned to open the seatbelt for Dean. Still the man just waited for him to come open the door and pull him out before smiling brightly and getting the keys to his place. Sam picked up his coat from the back seat and followed into the warm foyer, noting the shoes nicely arranged on the right, the bench on the left, the pictures of landscapes framing the space. The laminate floor was clean, no traces of dust anywhere, Dean really knew how to keep a nice house. 

Dropping his vest on the entry bench he turned towards his host and caged him against the wall. Sam made sure Dean could hear and see him talking at the same time.

“I am so curious to know what happened to you, but I am even more eager to get to know you, and I hope you feel the same.” Sam couldn’t stop to gaze in the luminous green eyes focused on him and he didn’t miss the nod, the tongue licking the plump lips, the body relaxed against the safe wall.

“Good. Show me the place, and I’ll cook us something quick before we both get some rest babe.”

And so it went… the tour of the two bedrooms townhouse overall fairly short, the bedrooms and a huge common bath were upstairs with a large enough loft to have its walls covered in bookshelves full to the brink. The downstairs living/dining/kitchen combo was designed well enough that you could be anywhere in the space and never lose track of your guests; a small semi enclosed den was created off the entry leading to the one car garage and could be closed by a French door on the way to the downstairs bath. Everywhere pictures of landscape could be seen, some lighthouses and barns bringing a surprising bright touch to the overall homey vibes the decoration gave. It was neither as masculine and, dare he say, as hard as the space Sam inhabited but it wasn’t overly feminine either, he felt like he could learn so much just from that silent tour. Dean was obviously shy, there were no pictures of people or animals anywhere in sight, except one on his night table. He also did not mind being awake at all times as testified by the pictures being taken at all times of day and night, dusk and dawn. Sam had no doubt these pictures were taken by the man at his side. The beautiful smile gracing his lips as he spent the time to really look at the framed art was thanks enough and in all honesty he did not mind, the photographs were awesome, pulling you in effortlessly.

Back in the kitchen, Sam pointed to one of the bar stool on the other side of the Granite countertop for Dean to seat and he washed his hands thoroughly, up to the elbow; too used to the practice to find it weird. With a flourish he opened the fridge and looked throughout before settling on making a nice omelet for the both of them. Eggs, ham, sausage, even mushrooms made it. 

The meal was silent, Sam was getting used to the small sounds made by Dean enjoying the food. It was cute, even more so because the mute didn’t seem to try to sensor himself, just enjoyed the food and the peace. 

Sam talked a bit though, telling the boy about his regular work, how, impressed he was with Dean’s place, the stuff he had to do the next morning, and all through it the boy smiled and acquiesced with a nod of his head as the one sided conversation progressed. Overall, it was reassuring to know he understood what was said and that he could obviously hear and follow orders. At the end of the quick meal it was almost logical for Sam to lean over the counter and their empty plates and lick the plump lips, inviting the opening of this hot mouth, as well as the passionate kiss that followed. Moaning, Sam wished he’d have better restrains but that guy simply fascinated him. He was beautiful, pliant, submissive. He could see himself falling in love and needed to breach that issue with Dean. He wanted him to follow him back home, to choose to serve him and love him. He vied to spend the night thinking of a way to draft the kind of proposal the boy couldn’t refuse.

Dean looked back at him with luminous eyes, as moved by the kiss as he was, he wanted to express that feeling but with his broken fingers he wouldn’t be writing anytime soon. He managed a grumbled “Uhuh” and pulled himself even closer to the tall Dominant, willing to disappear inside that kiss, to be protected by this strong body, pushed to his limit by this determined man.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

After clearing the dishes, Sam went to the car to retrieve his duffle bag and went in search of Dean in the silent house. He found him taking a shower so he went to the night table to look at the picture there. Dean was on his knees, next to a distinguished looking man seating regally on a leather chair. It wasn’t exactly an indication of their status but except if the man was Dean’s father he concluded it probably was his mentor. He backed up and walked to the guest room, finding everything as perfect here as in the rest of the house, and dropped his bag on the high back chair by the window.

He too went for the shower and donning a t-shirt and his shorts he went to say good night to Dean. The man had his underwear on but was fighting trying to put a t-shirt on. Sam admonished him with a smile in his tone. “You’ll hurt yourself, just get in your bed and let me check your hand.” Pushing the blankets and sheets out he presented the space with a flourish and sat by his newly found patient to examine him. Dean was sleepy, between the medication, the food and the hot shower, he was as relaxed as he could be and basked in the attention he was getting.

Sam was satisfied, and bringing the picture to Dean’s attention asked if that man was his dad. He negated with his head. “Is he your lover?” this time he got an affirmative nod and his displeasure must have been visible on his face because Dean’s good hand shot from the bed to hold his tight. “You are alone now?” One more nod, and a shared smile made it all alright again. So Sam lowered himself and kissed the living daylights out of Dean before wishing him a good night and shutting off the light. He walked back to his bedroom, leaving all doors open, just so he could hear if Dean was in any distress and started planning his next move.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

The letter had arrived the previous Friday, the delivery service -the two goons sent by Master Alastair, the host- had roughened Dean and now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to become involved with anyone else. He loved the package that Sam presented but this life he was living, this was for the real cookies. He had tried to lead a vanilla life for long stretch at a time but he was never as happy and fulfilled than when he could give it all up, not have a desire that would muddy his course, not having to weigh a decision, not having a voice in his sexual satisfaction.

What he found with Brandon had been perfect.

The older man had introduced Dean to limits he did not know he had or even wanted to explore, but he always did it with his safety in mind and both their pleasure as the final goal. The experimentation had hurt, had fulfilled, but never destroyed his spirit; at all times he had known he was cared for, appreciated, made to feel useful.

Of course, not all members of their Munch group were as caring and safety oriented. He didn’t want to go play, not without his Brandon, but now life had taken an unexpected turn, and the Dominant man he associated with home, was now in a sanatorium fighting the last battle against terminal Tuberculosis. Dean couldn’t even imagine such an illness still spreading in the world, taking its toll blindly, leaving him alone save for the weekly letters they still exchanged.

Still, if he wasn’t going to have a life here, and a chance at finding someone else to share his life he needed to go back out there, to show he was available, to seize the few opportunities that might be available to a mostly mute submissive.

The problem is that the invitation was for the yearly party of one of the most known Master in town, refusing meant leaving that world behind, accepting meant submitting to some sadistic fuck without any backup. Well, maybe not. Sam, well, he had been his Hero tonight! He noticed him, helped him deal with his broken fingers, and got him home, fed and safe. Maybe he could come with him, be his Master for the night, helping him showcase his posture, his willingness to serve, his skills. Of course, he did not know if Sam was like that. A freak that takes his pleasure in the submissions of others, in the servicing provided by his faithful slave, in the pain and the pleasure he only can dispense.

Dean loved how in charge he seemed. Going to the nurse’s desk, ordering him to wait for his return, deciding to bring him back and cook for him but even more to simply take the kiss he wanted. No permission asked, no authorization to await, simply showing him he was the leader he simply had to follow. Of course, that was just part of the appeal. The lively eyes had caught his attention, not just for their exotic shape but also for the way their color changed, how well they expressed the vivacity of thought and character of their owner. The smile had caught him by surprise. Those pronounced dimples making him swallow his tongue and daydream of kissing them silly. The broad build sealed the deal, he wanted to see that man naked, he wanted to give him pleasure. Again and again…

Maybe tomorrow he’d find a way to tell him about the party, to show him that private and needy side of himself, to inspire his desire to stay.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam had spent the night in the guest room; slept like a baby, warm and at peace. While getting ready for bed, he had devised a plan to explain to Dean that he would love to learn to know him better but also to let him know from the start that he needed his sexual partner to be submissive to him, to trust him in any and all decision to be made in their household, to be able to learn to enjoy a little pain in his pleasures…

What a surprise it was to find Dean the next morning, in the position he was in. The man was naked except for the blindfold on his eyes and the cage holding his cock locked. He was lying on top of his well made bed, limbs wide open, silent and still. The image was so fucking wrong, and so amazing Sam’s morning wood took an alarming proportion. Fuck, the boy was kinky and he was beautiful! The definition of those muscles made him salivate, the jut of the hip bones so alluring, the pink nubs of his nipples begging for his mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck… He needed to calm down.

Walking slowly towards the open door, he called for his host. “Dean?” The soft turn of the head told him everything he needed. The man was awake and giving him permission, submitting to his whims and desires. Damn, Sam couldn’t really hold back. It was like getting his cake and his present too, better than any birthday, better than the hard work he thought he would have to do.

With a decisive stride, he approach the bed, talking softly just as to not spook Dean. ‘You are so beautiful, laid out like that for me Dean’ was followed by awed compliments to the dream body awaiting his touch. Sam could see Goosebumps rise all over the pale body, finally noticing the freckles covering the soft skin, the twitching of some muscles, the straining calves keeping the body open for his perusal. Sam couldn’t hold back anymore, he lowered himself by the side of the bed, finally close enough to feel the puffs of breaths leaving Dean’s barely open mouth, and that open face following blindly his progress.

Sam kissed the offered mouth slowly, wetting the corners with the tip of his tongue, darting in and out, delving farther with each pass, until they were French kissing, tongues dueling until dominance was finally established and Sam could now do what he wanted with the pliant lips underneath his. He can control the pace, and the depth and the gratification they both receive from it. A pleasure!

They panted when the kiss finally ended. Sam’s left hand somehow moved at Dean’s head and his fingers had entangled themselves with the strands of hair on the boy’s scalp. His right hand was mapping the body shivering from anticipation with long strokes along his flanks, light pauses here and there, a flick of a thumb on the nipple, gloriously avoiding the restrained cock.

Dean whimpers, a honest to god whimper, and even though Sam cannot see the evidence of his pleasure with the wilted erection in the steel cage he can feel the trembling underneath his hand, the heartbeat racing with expectation, and the tongue licking the parched lips facing him.

“Dean, can I?” Sam whispered just after a small lick on the offered neck.

“Ummm, umm.” Sam takes it to mean anything… and soon. He is ready to give in though. So he rises to his feet and drops the boxer he wore for sleeping, and he climbed on the large bed, throwing one leg over the straining body of Dean. Setting both legs underneath the sub’s armpits he shimmies a bit to feed his engorged cock into the beautiful mouth finally close enough to feed on him, keep him warm and keep him on the edge. With a tense arm stretched to take a hold of the headboard of the bed and the other pushing himself slowly, passed the pink and plumped well kissed lips, tight around the head of his heavy shaft, and the wicked tongue licking at the slit and catching the small drops of precum pulling there. Sam was in heaven, Dean too if he could gauge the small throaty noises made around more inches of his cock, as he slowly sink into that pliant and willing mouth. Sam doesn’t want to gag him, this position is not the best to angle the head enough to deep throat anyone, so he is careful to rock with increased vigor but not go deep. The short bursts are enough to get his balls going, the seal around his hot skin is amazing and that tongue… it does things to him he couldn’t describe now, his mind in shambles, all his attention on the feel of an experienced cock sucker worshipping him and hell if that thought didn’t do it. Holding Dean’s head in a tight grip, he let himself go. Seizing at first when the semen pooling in his aching balls finally make that final trip for the eruption of a life time, this little death, the French described so well, with pulsing jets flooding the hot mouth sucking him with so much power, he can’t keep anything back, can’t hide and can’t hold back. He deflates slightly but still leaves his dick swimming in the warm pool of cum held in this well trained mouth. Dean breathes evenly now, through his nose, completely focused on his service, awaiting his next order.

“You can swallow now Dean, finally authorizes Sam and then the incredible suction gets him to twitch again, to find his second wind. Fuck that was good! Sam dropped himself on the side of the bed, pulling Dean’s blindfold off and turning to gaze at the lust blown eyes he kiss the lids and asked for the key. Dean seemed lost, couldn’t get what he asked. So for the first time this morning, he put his hand on the other man cock, massaging his balls, following the trail to his ass. And Dean certainly got it. He jumped at the touch, leaning into that huge hand, wanting release and fearing his eagerness as well.

Sam was back at his balls, and squeezed lightly. “The Key?” and the sub reached underneath the pillow, pulling a little silver chain with a tiny key at its hand, giving it as reverently as possible in their position. “Thank you!” He freed the cock and looked his feel, wanting to see it take it’s full size and then enjoying the twitch as it takes a life of its own, and finally once he see it completely engorged, Dean finally aroused and his beautiful thick cock laying on his hip, then and only then, he orders him up and about, happy to see his member stand at attention, leading the way. Seating on the bed he looked up, “Do you have something to do today?” The mute went to rummage in his bedside table and came back with a crumpled letter and a manila folder and thrust them in Sam’s hands. While Sam reviewed the medical file in the manila folder, Dean stood quietly, naked and still erect. However, once he was done and Sam attacked the letter, Dean became fidgety, letting his gaze drift, his stature drop. Aware of the stress seeping into the sub, he slapped the leg in front of him, and the man calmed down again, letting his worries disappear while Sam became more and more agitated. “Let’s get dressed; I need to check few things before running back to the hospital for my dad.” He helped, Dean with a long sleeve shirt before working the buttons together and then once his host picked a pair of Dockers, he helped him in them and zipped him up.

 

As soon as he went through the letter presented by Dean he asked him if he could go online, Dean showed him to the den and set him up on the computer before heading away. Coming back with a cup of coffee, he left it on the desk and kneeled at Sam’s feet, not looking at what he was doing, providing him with the privacy he was entitled too while showing him his availability for service. Sam started typing; reverting to the geek he was in school and researched the group, its founders, the plans for the upcoming munches and parties, and finished with a Mapquest printout of how to get there.

Dean was afraid of being there by himself, he could feel the dread emanating from the posture he was holding, tight and restrained. But if he showed him the letter it obviously meant that somehow he had to attend. Both his previous Master and him had either attended or already responded in the positive to the invite. In the small world of real life BDSM where nothing worse than being a poser was the ultimate insult, it was obviously important to cultivate the relationships that assured you the right amount of privacy to play or expand the circle of friends you needed to live the life you wanted…

Sam was aware of the pressures; he was playing with the same deck back home. Closing the browser, he smiled back at the man at his feet and started telling him about what needed to happen. Of course, he will start by visiting his father at the Hospital, they were here for a good week and he didn’t plan on missing vacation time with his dad, even if he was incapacitated… Then he will come back home and try to determine how much into the scene Dean was, what toys, he had, how well he was trained. But first things first, he needed to make his intentions as clear as his host did this morning. That had been quite the wake up, he owed him the same openness even if he couldn’t yet make plans for the long term of a potential relationship between them.

 

He tousled the other man hair and rose, heading to the kitchen. Dean followed silently and together they settled for bowls of some cold cereals with their coffee. The notepad next to him got filled with his notes. Dean was curious and tried to sneak little looks into it but to no avail. Getting tired of the game, Sam turned his attention to him.

“If I wanted you to know what I am writing, Id’ be sharing the information with you. Drop your pants now!”

Dean was taken aback. First he thought he was discreet, then he expected Sam to be working on his problem and therefore why wouldn’t he share his thoughts and plans with him, finally he was actually ordering him around, humiliating him in his own kitchen? Shivers started running through his body, he didn’t like getting scalded, didn’t like not knowing how his problem was going to be resolved, didn’t want to get naked in his own kitchen, but if he wanted to invite Sam to take him as a worthy sub he needed to show his submission, as well he was excited to be firmly taken in hand and that scared him a bit, he was simply so sure of having more, better control, than that.

He stood slowly, chin up to show his displeasure but yet complying, and letting his pants and underwear pool at his ankles in one smooth motion.

“You know what boy? Now you’ll be spending 15 minutes in that corner, thinking about why I decided you needed the time out.” And without further ado, Sam took him by the shoulder and marched him slowly to the opposite corner. He was wobbling slowly and with his hurt hand needed the support to stay upright. Sam positioned his hands on his upper thighs and left him there to contemplate the awesome job the painter had done on his townhouse. Dean felt a little at a loss, not being able to make an argument, feeling still a little squeaky from the medication for his broken fingers, not yet fully claimed or owned, and yet, his cock was half hard, and without the support of his clothes it was a bit uncomfortable, his ass was on display like a punished kid, he hated it. Partially. He also wanted to believe that Sam was therefore making a commitment to him, a promise to take care of him, with or without tantrum, no matter the baggage’s he was dragging along.

He heard the man settle back on his bar stool and could hear the pen scratching on the paper, he was so curious… He should know better by now but the last few months without his Master had probably seen him get more lax with the routine, the pleasure brought by serving someone else, someone that had a detailed vision of how things will play, someone and something that keeps his worries at bay, helping him focus on one task, one moment at a time.

Sam tried to concentrate and complete one task at least. He had to take deep breaths and thing of his training, the single minded focus his dad used to get them ready for a hunt. And he found his core again, looking at the sub appearing so young with his trousers down, his unblemished and muscled ass waiting for some attention, his fidgeting forgotten. He also had found his quiet place, and that peace that fell on the room, is what showed him, he could pulled this up and find the courage to stop playing around to commit to the reality of creating a real relationship with someone he will care for, with all his heart. Dean may not be that person, but for the first time he felt ready and so he put his thoughts on paper, explaining what he proposed, describing what he hoped, giving peaks of who he is, what life with him entails.

He may have missed the fifteen minute mark, engrossed in the points he was jotting down but probably not by long because Dean was still standing ramrod straight, pretty as could be in his submission. He approached the sub and whispered in his ear, relishing the full body shiver it elicited, “You are going to be so owned tonight! You won’t be sitting or walking right for a couple of days… And that’s a promise.” With that he spanked the two offered globes once each. Enjoying the bounce created by the lift he achieved by twisting his wrist at the last moment. Two perfect handprints now visible on the punished buttocks, the gasp escaping Dean’s mouth, everything was music to Sam’s ears. 

“Dress up and you can read my notes when I’m gone. I’ll be back in three hours to take you for lunch, be ready.” He left his bowl where it was, grabbed the keys and his leather vest at the entrance whistling to himself.

His father still couldn’t eat, but he was looking better. More color to his cheeks, more sparks in his expressive eyes, more spring to his jokes. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him about Dean but in the end, he didn’t know how to lie to John Winchester and talked about his sleeping arrangements and the man he was interested in. The sigh expressed his dad’s concern but at the end of it, they both know he’d pursue that road wherever it leads. They talked about their probable departure mid-morning on Monday, a day or so after the Munch he couldn’t avoid, and how they will settle back home to make sure, John had time to get back in shape.

He stopped by the pharmacy to get some supplies, the ones needed by John and Dean, and the one’s he’d use to play with his boy. Medical play was rocking his world and he will share this kink with Dean as soon as he could. Just imagining a sound slowly penetrating the full cock he had seen this morning made his shaft come to attention, suddenly making it harder to walk as his balls filled and his eyes glazed… Oh the thing he could do, the things he will do…

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

The picnic blanket was barely big enough to protect all the food and drinks they brought, so they ended up on the grass, uncaring about potential grass stains, watching the clouds roll in between bites of the snacks and sandwiches.

Dean had prepared it lovingly while he was at the hospital to see the progress made by his father. John had been gruff, clear sign he was getting better… They had discussed the local news, combed few newspapers, just to verify that the supernatural occurrences were finally over with and that he had vanquished the latest big bad. It’s on days like these that Sam really takes the full measure of how important the job his dad does is. Not that being a doctor in the ER is not essential but he gets recognition for it, while his dad forge ahead without any meaningful thanks at the end of the day. He remember wishing that his old man would pick a different line of work when he was a teenager and realized what all these trips in the middle of the night were about, but now he recognizes the call of duty and submit to it as well when possible.

It could be why he is so enamored with Dean. He talks about him to his dad, not in any vivid details of what his dreams cover but about wanting to spend time with him, maybe get him back home with them, about not noticing the handicap, and about what makes him so much more human than half the conceited asses he works with or hang around. His dad must be groggy because he doesn’t really make jokes, doesn’t pressure him, just asked him to describe him more, talk about what he knows of him so far, smile once in a while. It’s good to have this time together, even though Sam is sure that the first word he’d utter to him when they meet again will be Cristo, if not suggesting he drinks some Holy Water… You can’t get the Hunter from him now!

So, the surprise of a picnic, in the middle of the park, on a weekday, is just perfect. Sam needs it and the French kissing that follows as well. They are mostly alone in the public park but still it’s daytime and they won’t risk an indecent exposure fine today. So, it’s some hand holding, some drinking, some kissing, some eating, and repeat; works perfectly fine. Until he spot them.

The man heading towards them with the big Great Dane is on the bulky side, shorter than either of them but determined. He stops feet away, pulling on the leash and once the dog is at his side, address Dean directly. “Boy! What are you doing here? Come and great me already!” it was an order if Sam heard one. Between his Dad’s Marine Corps fascination with those and the ones he loved uttering himself, there was no mistake and Dean responded almost without thinking. Scrambling to his knees, dropping his head, putting his arms behind his back and spreading himself automatically.

“What the fuck?” Sam stood almost as quickly, walking to the side of Dean and towering over the stranger. The dog got excited, not sure how to deal with that show of aggression but he was well in hand and only growled, waiting for his cue. Sam wasn’t afraid of this dog, he had two of his own and he would clearly show these intruders not to poach on his territory. His hand brushed the spiked strands of hair on Dean while looking down at the intruder and waiting for an answer.

“Hey, man! I don’t have a beef with you, but that sub there… I get to play with him wherever and whenever I want. I suppose it’s your first time with the boy, but I have precedence, ask his Master.” And with that he walked around Sam and snapped his fingers. Right away, Dean leans and makes to kiss the proffered hand.

Sam is furious, gently shoving the mute away and pushing the guy back on the path. The dog is showing his teeth, no one is threatening his Master; but for Sam it’s similar, no one touches what’s his. Even though Dean is not fully his, yet, he feels already too strongly to let that guy near him. He needs to figure out, how well those two know each other and what the prick has been doing to what is now his.

“Don’t touch him, don’t go near him.” And the accompanying growl would have make John Winchester proud. He was pissed, at the guy and at Dean, at the situation and the fact he couldn’t mark Dean as his. For the first time since he arrived he was even upset at the fact Dean couldn’t talk, couldn’t make his allegiance clear.

“If you are new to the scene, calm the fuck down, man. The boy wants it and I want him. Now get the fuck away and let it be.” Surprisingly, the new guy is not backing down, he is sure of his right, has no doubt he will be getting some sweet attention any time soon.

San falters a bit in face of that determination. Does Dean really play with this dick? He is in a different town, doesn’t know that well the past of this sub and is not aware of the inner workings of the BDSM society here and the potential details of the contracts drawn... He looks down at Dean, now sprawled on the grass. He seems afraid, and Sam sure hope it’s not of him. He doesn’t turn his back to the other Master but lowers himself to squat in front of the sub.

“Let’s go home.” He whispers and Dean smiles. Keeping his head down, he starts putting things back in the basket, emptying the drinks in the ground, rolling the blanket. As soon as Sam saw this he stood up again, more conciliatory. “Sorry man, I am not sure what is happening. Let me bring him home and maybe you can check on the situation later?” He would have promised whatever, happy to be clear of this minefield.

The guy was poised to fight, but at this point, leaving it at it was a win for Sam. He really needed to know more about Dean and his life within the community… They left after a nod, knowing full well that the other man’s gaze was following them.

 

Sam was seething. He understood Dean had a life before they met but he never liked unknown elements coming to head with his nicely laid plans… He didn’t want to stress Dean more than he was though, so he kept a large hand on his trembling thighs on the way back home and drove as fast as he could.

 

Emptying the basket on the countertop, Sam got them a drink and led the way to the sofa. Dean dropped at his foot, without a moment of hesitation and Sam took his head in his hands to focus both their attention to the discussion at hand. 

“Are you alright?” he asked and the sub nodded simply. Liquid green eyes opening the path to his soul.

Sam had so many questions but also enough patience for the both of them. “How often have you played with that guy?” and Dean brought his hand up showing four fingers. “Was he rough with you?” and seeing Dean lowering his gaze and rolling his shoulders was a bit alarming but it didn’t appear like he was willing to make a big deal of it. “Were you alone with him, all the time?” and another nod made Sam close his eyes.

He went for a chaste kiss on Dean’s beautiful lips, slowing the moment, grounding them. 

“If you are with me, I’ll never let anyone touch you without my supervision. Would you like that?” It’s a grunt that answered but still he opened his eyes, just a slit but enough to get lost in the encouraging depth of Dean’s. “I’ll be harsh, consistent, firm and push you to the limit, mostly my limit. It may not be better than what you have here, what you’ve experienced so far, but I’ll give you my undivided attention. I’ll make it good for you even when I hurt you. Even better, I will show the assholes that played with you before, how amazing you are, how perfect of a slave you can become. They’ll envy me, and they’ll all want you…” Dean breath was now short and labored, his cock engorging as Sam described what he wanted for them. His tongue flicked over his parched lips, his eyes glazed a bit, let the sparks of gold shine. “Would you want that, Dean? Would you serve me?” And there Dean did something unique, pulling Sam’s hands he brought them to his heart, covered them with his and nodded vigorously, the smile blinding.

“Thank you Dean for your trust and thank you for coming on board. Give me a month and then if it gels, a contract.” A grunt and a series of undefined utterances followed in a rush. “Shh… Wait a moment Dean, give me a second.” Picking the small notebook and pen from the side table he pushed the items in Dean’s hands.

Thank you Sir! I am honored to be of service!! Are we going to the Munch on Saturday? Will I be your sub? Dean penmanship was good enough that even with the slow pace used to write these sentences now that he couldn’t hold his hand the usual way, Sam could read them clearly and answer without ambivalence. “You are welcome boy! I appreciate your commitment. Yes, we will be going to the Munch and absolutely you will be there as my personal sub.”

Standing straight on his knees, Dean then started to undo the buttons of Sam’s shirt, opening the flaps, caressing the pectorals that impressed him so much few days earlier. Time slowed, the exploration becoming the focus of every gaze, every breath, every action and reaction. It was now, about how to feel, how to experience and how to commit to memory this sealing of the deal.

 

Sam let himself enjoy the attention, the slow and loving touch meant to discover and arouse. He leaned back on the sofa, opening his legs to leave some room for his new sub to operate. Dean was taking his time and it was the right move for both of them. They needed to set aside the picnic confrontation, the life changing decision they just made and clear their mind to enjoy the sex. Sam’s cock was stirring and pushing the fabric enough to show his bulge, Dean let his right hand down, cupping it through the clothes, massaging the thick shaft and once he got a satisfying rhythm going in lowered his lips to the pebble tips of his new Master nipples. Scratching lightly with his teeth to see the muscles ripple under the touch, he then lathe the taut skin, kissed them and started again. The need build way too fast in Sam. He usually can control himself, almost as much as what he requires from the sub playing with him but this was going to become a fast and furious coupling if Dean didn’t slow down a bit.

Sam pushed the hand fondling him away and made to open his pants. Quickly the kneeling sub grasped the need and with two febrile hands started undoing the fastenings, and pushing the underwear pass the straining cock. Sam lifted himself to allow the clothes to be pushed out of the way and could imagine the decadent image he offered, his pants at his feet, his shirt splayed open, his dick twitching…

It got Dean’s seal of approval because he didn’t hesitate to start fondling the heavy sac underneath the cock he swallowed at once. Sam eyes crossed, the pleasure was intense, the need to plunder his little sub already a driving thought in his one track mind. He let Dean suck him up for a minute before pushing him back.

“Get naked boy!” the order was a bit on the breathless side but he wasn’t anymore into subtleties, he needed to come and he needed to do it in his sub.

 

Dean rose quite graciously for someone as eager as he was to get a lasting fucking. It had been awhile and he wanted to feel stretched and conquered. He made a production out of shrugging his long sleeve t-shirt, shimmying from his pants, turning on the side and raising his ass as he shoved the socks out of the way and finally facing his Master again to remove the black shorts still protecting his privacy. 

There was no more of that now, everything he is, everything he owns, everything he thinks and everything he wants will be shared with the new man in his life. 

Sam couldn’t stop starring at the sculpted body put on display for him: Dean was perfect! Defined like a stud, skin pale enough to show any kind of play that will be imposed on him, endearing freckles everywhere… He couldn’t wait to take ownership of that present.

Aware of his Master perusal, Dean adopted one of the most common waiting positions for a slave and opened himself, physically and mentally to the figurative strip down he was getting. It was appealing and frightening at the same time. He could feel the flush gaining on his skin and tried to calm down, to enjoy being on display for his Master.

 

Sam stood, looming over Dean and simply kissed him, without touching him anywhere, getting rougher and deeper, slicker and more demanding and soon his sub cock was as hard as his, standing at attention, brushing his. They were both so excited, Dean let a small grunt come to fore, showing how concerned he was of not being able to stave his orgasm, and Sam got the message. He took one pace back and held his hand for Dean to take; following him to the back of the sofa and pliant, he let Sam fold him over the back, far enough that no fabric friction could set him off like a rocket. 

Sam covered him with his big body, the flaps of the shirt framing their bodies. He pushed three fingers in Dean’s mouth, who earnestly started sucking them, knowing this would probably be the extend of slick he will get before full on penetration. He licked between the digits, as far as he could go, making himself gag in his eagerness. Sam big dick was nestled in his crack and both were rocking into each other, Sam other arm keeping them close but not touching him, where he really needed it.

Dean was close to his limit, he wanted it so bad and could only beg with his movements, the broken sounds escaping his lips, the trembling limbs and hoped Sam will help him soon, will soothe this all consuming need, will appease his fragmented mind.

Sam wasn’t faring much better and slowly pulled his fingers from the gorgeous mouth of his new sub. He backed up enough to kick Dean’s legs apart, able to see his beseeching hole and push one wet finger in to the first knuckle. The gasp he got for his effort was music to his ear, so he let the other two push slowly the ring of muscle guarding that secret entrance. Dean’s enthusiasm is what allowed the full on breech, as he danced on the invasive fingers until his body opened up and swallowed the thick digits. It was tight! He feared for his soft skin but the need was bigger, he wanted to be owned, and now! Sam played with the beautiful stretched hole beckoning him, pushing in and staying there to help his sub get used to the fullness.

With his other hand he finally took Dean in hand and started jerking the poor lad who keened, clamping on the fingers in his core. Sam closed his fist at the base of Dean’s dick right away until the boy was used to his hand on him and as Dean relaxed and Sam could move his fingers in and out of his ass again, he released the chocked hold on the other man’s cock and went to play with his sub slit, gathering the precum flowing there, letting it drip between the tip of his fingers and finally pulling back to coat his own cock with the fluid.

The sensation was amazing, and the sensitive tip of his cock twitched with the attention it was getting. Sam withdrew the fingers that were stretching Dean and positioned his own cock there, remnants of the precum from his sub, easing the way to the head popping inside. His cry coming in was echoed by the grumble of his sub, finally, they were both getting what they wanted, even though the light lubrication made the sex that much rougher, that much more like a claiming, that much more intense and meaningful. Dean thought he was going to die, the pleasure too much, he was dribbling on the carpet, his cock so flush, so hard, he rediscovered his body with that new urgency, so he pushed back on his Master member, not realizing how big the man really was and that there was no way he could impale himself in one go. Dean shook his ass, gripping over the fact, and Sam took hold of his waist, getting a small back and forth rhythm going, feeling his dick inching in his boy, the confined space massaging him, making him see stars. Refusing to pause to help Dean adjust, he covered his sub and pushed, getting another 3 inches in as a reward. Dean trembled in his arms and Sam pulled back just to slam with more force, feeling his own feet sliding on the floor with the powerful movement. He secured his footing and did it again, pulling out and slamming back. Sweat was now pouring from both bodies, slicking their movements, keeping them in perfect harmony. Dean knew he’d still feel this one tomorrow but he too was going at it with gusto, his unattended dick reminding itself to his attention. His aborted movement to touch himself, earned him a slap on the hand by his Master and he tried to forget about the siren call of his own body, the powerful fucking he was getting helped a bit as well as the fact Sam bit him on the shoulder, holding on to him by the bite, bringing a level of pain and primal drive not experienced yet. Dean wasn’t his own man anymore, all of his consciousness was on the man loving him with such enthusiasm and soon enough, his Master hand came back to him, stripping him forcefully in a massive orgasm.

Dean let everything go, his body wracked by the orgasm, tears falling unbidden from his closed eyes, pulling his Master in and clamping on the special cock bringing him to the pinnacle of pleasure. He almost missed the pulsing cock coming in him, so lost in the blissful moment. It’s the come coating his inside that brought him in the present, the heaviness of Sam on his body, the gripping hold of the arms around him, the labored breath telling him that his Master came with as much heartiness as he did.

 

That was definitively the way to close their deal!

 

Sam was thrilled. He hasn’t been long enough with Dean to be able to judge how he will react to his proposition. It’s not that Sam had a desire or not to be exclusive as much as he needed control, over the way he lived his life and over the way his sub was experiencing things as well.

He’d grown relinquishing some control to his hard ass dad, and he’d learn to get it back the hard way: working on himself and on projecting to other people, one day at a time. By the time he had left for Stanford, his father had accept that side of him, because even though there were some fights, there were also amazing opportunities to show him his respect for his trade, and the level of preparation Sam could do to research and fight back when needed; and in the end that was what his dad had wanted, an assurance his boy will survive no matter what happens, no matter if he is not with him.

That had gone a long way in smoothing the hard edges of their relationships during the teenage years and now he only remembers fondly that period. Still, Sam wasn’t in the mood to let anyone else determine what he wanted to do and how things are meant to happen.

 

 

Saturday was awful to start with. Dean was upset and couldn’t calm down. He didn’t know how to explain to Sam how bad his previous experiences with that group of people had been, even if it’s at one of those meeting he had hooked up with his one and only Dom. 

He was second guessing his choice to go, after all Sam had already made his intention clear. Dean will be going to live with him until the end of the year, did he need the good standing blessing of the establishment in his home town? He wanted to head back in bed, bend over for Sam, get pounded full to the brink and filled with something else than freaking pulses in a condom; finally getting authorized to fucking come, and not to waste a day with a bunch of potential sadists that wouldn’t want him for the damages good that he is…

In any case, he wasn’t in charge here, still Dean couldn’t find a way to forget about his insecurities, to put these couple of days in perspective and to trust Sam with his future. Sam had prepped them for hours, knowing that Dean will not use one of his hands for few more weeks, so Sam had shaved them both, and following through to the sub pelvic area he finally concluded with a soapy enema, that had cramps wreaking havoc with Dean who had forgotten the toll it took when not done regularly had grunt what amounted to curses through the process enough to earn himself a slight paddling. So, he lost the pouting and thanked Sam for taking care of him by falling on his knees, adopting the best posture he could, keeping his eyes down, every part of his body available. Sam came closer and carting his fingers through the short spikes he pulled the man closer, allowing him to nozzle at his crotch, breathing in some level of peace and understanding that he will be taking care of. He just had to be proud of his resilience, the beautiful desire to serve he embraced, the trust he could bestow in his chosen partner and the belief in how far the both of them could go.

They arrived in mid afternoon, happy to see that the group was fairly small as there weren’t more than 20 people in the house. The suburban home was partially converted throughout. The garage was a full blown dungeon, but in every room you could notice hooks on surfaces and furniture both privacy films on the windows, a green room had been build around the outdoor spa and the patio furniture were replaced by BDSM ones. Finally the study, a huge room whose beautiful French doors where pushed open, showcased the magnificent library shelves and display cases, keeping the amazing array of tools in view and yet protected from the dust, the changes in temperature and humidity. The options were so vast, Sam and Dean walked around the room twice. Dean couldn’t express himself but Sam was attentive enough for two and could see which toys and implements were the most interesting for the sub. Two more couples arrived and then they were set for the festivities. 

All subs were called in to the kitchen and the Masters and Doms settled in the large leather couches in the Living Room. Sam had met a couple of interesting people, like that Jim Beaver guy that would certainly give a run for his money to his Dad. He was alert, smart and quick to mouth off, the lithe girl that had followed him around couldn’t be more than twenty five but she looked like a little spitfire too. Sam wondered at what stage of her training she was but couldn’t not admire the warm relationship that seemed to link the two. Their host, a man named Alastair was more difficult to read. He had a broad smile but both his sub and his slave were too weary and silent to be natural. They were moving gingerly, so they probably had been punished before the meeting, the male slave stayed at Alastair feet at all time, the sub was moving between the guests with plates of snacks of all variety, mostly finger foods that Dominants could feed to their submissives; she never strayed, wouldn’t have been cornered by another Master from the way she moved. 

Dean had been very good at staying at his side or within two steps of him. He kept his eyes down and smiled here and there after recognizing some other subs or slaves. One thing he was good at, was carrying himself straight, and proud. Even though, he was submissive, not really meeting other people’s eyes, addressing them or responding, he was elated at being here with Sam who is taller than him, even taller than Master Alastair and allowed him to be in a position he never was in before. Less afraid of the others, of what they could do to him and the fact he couldn’t call for help, he couldn’t be saved if need be…

Sam smiled at him everytime he managed to look for him. It’s like he never let him out of his sight… What a rush! Of course, that was until the call came. The kitchen was full, the twelve of them lined up around the island waiting for their orders. Master Alastair came and you could hear a pin drop, every one looked down at their shoes, hoping to make a good impression and not disgrace their owners or Masters. 

Dressed all in black, he appeared impressive, foreboding and intolerant: “Girls! Boys! For the next few hours you will be serving and servicing us. You will don the following outfits and then wait in the holding area set up for you in the garage. You will not move from it, until called. You will only do what you are ordered to, nothing more, nothing less. Perfection is expected from every one of you, and mistakes will be punished on the spot. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, Sir!” They answered in unison. Dean grunted and nodded along the other…

“Undress and follow the orders Kane here will give you!” and with that he turned his back at them, bare specks of dirt in the wind, no need to further pay attention to them. They didn’t wait. In a flurry of movement, shoes got kicked, pants and skirts dropped, top quickly removed and nobody bothered keeping any underwear. The only things still adorning any body was any piercing placed by an owner, some cock rings and even a butt-plug. There was no time for being self conscious, they all knew they did not have any right or expectation of privacy, still you could see some care in the way some bent to pick up and fold their clothing, holding them close. They followed the burly guy called Kane to the side door leading to the garage and were surprised to see the series of dog cages lining the back wall. 

Kane walked behind the neat row of subs and shoved forward a few, motioning to get with the program and enter the cages. Space was tight for most of them, Dean included, but the main reason from any anxiety came from the fact they were turning their back to the proceedings. Not knowing when and for what they will be called, having their privates on display, forced to fit in a tight confining space without any relief from the position they adopted. Only the best, experienced in reaching subspace or loosening their limbs with little rolls, would showcase how discerning their Masters were.

Those that stayed behind were fitted with old fashioned corsets for the girl who must have been tighten quite snuggly if the small gasps that could be heard were any indication. Dean wasn’t sure what the men wore but it must have been acceptable as no sound was heard then… He tried to find his zone… not focusing on the kennel cage surrounding him so snugly, he’d been in one the previous time he played in public with his old Master and he had panicked until his owner gave him something else to concentrate up, a nice rubber dildo to suck on. Dean had always had an oral fixation, having something in his mouth, being able to push it, pull it, squeeze it, blow it is probably one of the most amazing sensation for him, one that brings him happiness, console him when he feels down, brings him peace when he’s been hurt.

Today, there was nothing to take his mind away from the confining prison, the bars digging on his knees and elbows, the few noises made by the other subs around him, distorted by the fact everyone had their head down, and the shuffling of their bodies around to keep the blood circulation going as long as possible. Dean was okay with the cramps sure to come, the ants that will crawl on his nerve endings, he had to think about his future and this was as good of a place to do so. He was stuck so he could as well ask himself the hard questions and reach within himself for the answers.

Sam was intense, as demonstrated by the love making session they shared and the promise he made to him. Dean had no doubt this new Master will be high maintenance, forcing him to be on his toes, to learn new tricks, to find his motivations and really know if he is made of the right mold, if he can commit not only to a 24/7 relationship now but if he can until death do them apart…

 

He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, his Master was crouching in front of his cage. He looked up, losing himself in the depth of the changing colors of those slanted eyes, and without even thinking about it, he kissed the two fingers that made it inside the cage, opening his mouth to lick them. 

Sam was rocked. He had never kept his dogs in a cage of any type but seeing Dean in one, so subservient, licking at his fingers the way his dogs greet him, he got rock hard in a minute. That was his boy!

The proceedings had been quite informative in the other room, and it had been sensual and sexual to see the other Doms playing their subs and slaves to perfection. Sam knew he hasn’t build that kind of connection with Dean yet but he was confident that between his sub desire to please and his skills they could do as good of a showing.

In any case, Sam wanted to show them all that Dean was his. They can covet him, they can dream of him but they can’t touch him, just envy Sam for the beautiful submissive at his feet.

“Hey puppy, you are okay here?” he whispered to his boy, aware of the other Masters taking charge of their own subs for the second part of the entertainment.

Dean nodded and licked the fingers hanging in the cage with more vivacity.

“Good boy! We are going to do something new in few minutes and I need you to trust me. Do you trust I’ll take care of you, baby?” His magnificent sub just dropped his gaze and leaned into the fingers, showing his submission and desire to serve. It was a gesture of pure beauty!

Sam opened the cage and helped Dean out. He was a little wobbly on his legs but had protected his splint well and was easy to lead to the day bed against the opposite wall. Sam lowered his sub there and kneeling next to him started massaging his limbs, one by one, re-establishing the circulation in his body, whispering to him the whole time to keep Dean focused on him and attuned to his movement and indications. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time. They will be the third team to play out of the five remaining ones and he pulled Bastinado out of the freaking hat. 

Sam had thought it through. He could use a small cane which was the most used implement in heavy corporal punishment that was sure to make some damages or the heavy black rubber whip. As a doctor, he knew that this would be quite a painful ordeal, for the simple fact that there were so many nerve endings in the foot, but with the cane he took the risk of hurting the small bones and tendons located all over the sole of the foot. So, he’d rather use the rubber implement which will be heavy and provide quite the heat but not single out tendons or bones.

He had to hit Dean ten times per the play card, so he needed to do some warm up of sort. He pushed Dean on his back and let his big hands roam on the stunning body, from the shoulders to the muscled arms, to the well defined torso and the wonderful hips, massaging the legs and finishing with the feet, stretching the toes, slowly twisting the ankles left and right, up and down, warming up the tendons and keeping the boy loose.

Dean was purring as much as the sound he made could be interpreted, his eyes bare slits following the movements of his Master, his ears straining to hear his encouragements.

Finishing up with a few strokes on the full cock resting on his sub thigh, he dropped a kiss on his lips and started talking.

“We will be doing a scene of bastinado today babe. I’ll be hitting the sole of your feet ten times. Shhh… Don’t panic… I know, you’ve never done it before but I’ll pace myself, let you get used to the heat, to the impact. I’ll talk to you, all through the play, just listen to me baby, forget about everyone else in that room and just focus on me.” Dean nodded again and leaned into his side seeking a kiss from his Master; A kiss gladly given, tongues playing languorously until it was time to get to the living room.

 

Dean followed Sam two steps behind, his head high but his eyes lowered. He was going to make Sam so proud!

 

The lights in the room were much more subdued, all voices hushed, there was still a couple playing in the center, the needles slowly removed from the sub. Dean didn’t look, focused as he was on his Master but Sam appreciated the skills displayed in front of him. The work allowed him to calm down and start getting things in order in his mind for their scene.

He played and replayed in his mind how he will approach and play this.

They moved the setting and a large ottoman was brought forth and Sam instructed Dean to kneel on it, keeping his legs closed, his ass high in the air away from his feet and his torso flat on the furniture. Dean was holding his hands together like in prayer.

Sam walked to the table with the implements and picked the rubber strap. It was about 2 inches wide, maybe ½ inches thick and almost 20” long with a wood handle of almost 8 inches. It was an implement made with love and already softened by multiple practices if the smooth edges were a good testament of its use. 

Sam used it on his own hand just to gauge how to yield it and right away he regretted the strength he had used. His palm was tingling and already turning a deep red. Dean had flinched and Sam could understand how not seeing what was happening could be frightening.

 

Still, he planned on having the first few stokes applied that way as a building of trust exercise. He settled behind his sub and the rest of the group behind him in a big hush of movement. Dean tensed so Sam used his free hand to reassure him, messing around the short hair and keeping his hand on the dip of his back he let his wrist snap and have the first stroke reach both soles. Dean flinched but nothing more, his breathing stayed even, big breaths followed by long exhales. Sam went back to the task at hand and applied the second stroke, and a gasp came from the crowd, Dean’s feet had moved, the blood rushed to the tip of his toes, and Sam inspected his handiwork. The next strike was on the in-steps, his sub grunted and Sam went back to his head whispering encouragements, Dean was doing so well; the wide implement creating deep marks on the blank canvas. The fourth one was applied from the opposite side, mostly on the heels and Dean grunted again moving from side to side, obviously in pain. Sam touched the soles and was impressed by how hot they felt. One more and they could take a break. Staying in the opposite side, he aimed for the toe line instead, a virgin territory, that Dean was able to take without exterior signs of discomfort. Sam was just so pleased!

 

He dropped the implement by the head of the ottoman, inches away from his sub head so he could finally have a look at what hurt him so much.

He took his time to grab a bottle of water and brought it to Dean’s mouth allowing his kneeling sub to slowly take a sip and then a second one. He repositioned the boy this time flat on his back and bringing a tall chair to the end of the ottoman, holding the legs up and putting them on top of the back of the chair. Dean’s cock had shriveled due to the pain but his smile was blinding. He could focus on his Master, watch his sparkly eyes respond to the silent signals they were sending, a blessing.

Sam was now holding both his ankles in his big and strong hand and resumed the bastinado, the first lash still surprising but not as painful now that his feet had some reprieve. He wasn’t so lucky on the second one and flinched again. Sam paused, looked at him and smiled. The most beautiful smile ever and Dean answered. This didn’t count, the pain was just momentary, the pleasure he provided to his Master was the only thing of importance. When he smiled back Sam resumed his hard work, aiming again at the heels accompanying the flinching movement with one of his own, dropping a small caress on the abused sole before hitting the balls of the feet and finally looking at the small crowd before the last stroke.

Dean had tears in his eyes but still didn’t try to escape the pain. Just letting the teardrops fall on the side of his face waiting for the next step from his Master. Sam brought the implement back to the table set on a clean towel, he pushed the chair and gathered his sub in his arm. Carrying him to the big leather chair on the corner and setting Dean on his lap, kissing the tears away, blocking the sound of the applause they garnered. Both of them calming down from their high. The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur but. Now, their association was finally established, no one would look at Dean as an unattached sub available to take and abuse. As well, Sam now belonged to Dean only, finding in him what his soul truly need a partner understanding his darker impulses and willing to submit to them.

 

The End... For Now... :)


	2. Clauses and Stipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester is entering into a relationship with a sub he met called Dean Smith, and is setting the proviso of their upcoming move-in life in Sam's condo.  
> It is really suggested that you do read part 1 first to understand the context of this note, knowing that the rest of the story is really for adult appreciation and, as well, deals with mature concepts... Each part is its own story though :)

_Dear Dean,_

  
  
_I know that slavery has different connotations for each person having to think about the concept. It has been an institution that dehumanized people that had no choices and no other options, it takes away any heroic ambitions the slave owners and traders may ever have harbored because what they did to children, women, elderly removed the proof of their abilities to be followed as the leaders they postured to be and instead clearly demonstrated that it was a structure meant to simply benefit those at the top, the Masters._  
  
_Therefore, I want you to understand from the get go that even though we will be in a live-in fetish relationship, in which I will be the Master and you will be my submissive or maybe even what is referred to as the slave, it is set as a place for both of us to find happiness, together, working with the same goal._  
  
_At no point in time will it be a self-serving situation in which everything you do will be about pleasing me, with no pleasure or fulfillment for yourself._

_  
I understand that as a submissive, you appreciate a person with authoritative tendencies to determine the direction that our couple will take and that it removes some of the uncertainties, fears and doubts you work very hard to conceal. There is, however, a line that I do not intend to cross leading to abuse, inferring that you would be inferior to me, less capable than me or even to the rest of the world._

_I admire what you have accomplished to date and truly believe that you can function without a firm hand shackling your body, your ideas, your hopes, and some of your desires; not that I do not want to have a say in all of this, as you can imagine..._  
  
_Your needs and opinions matter to me and I want to spend our time together building a life that is always improving and not set in stone. And yes, at times, I will compromise and I may change my mind on some things and issues depending on what I discover about you, myself and the context in which we operate. To some, this will appear to be a disgrace, and a show of weakness from a Master. It just happens that I do not care about what others think about me, or about us!_

  
  
_I'll be honest with you Dean, I will most likely require you do to things you've never done before, to push the limits of the experiences you've read about, to blow your mind with expectations you did not have. And it won't always be pleasant or easy... I may criticize you at time, require that you do a task again and again, until you reach perfection but it will never be about making you feel bad or inadequate. It won't be about quenching a rebellious mind or attitude and it will never be about traumatizing you but I can assure you, because I know myself and what I fantasized of, that it will be challenging._

  
  
_The goal, of course, is to explore control; of yourself, the situations, the expectations and of myself as well. It means that we have to communicate, as much as and as well as possible. It also means that ultimately, submitting has to be a part of your being and your soul and not just something that will be forged through pain, upsets, anxiety and a blatant disregard to who you intrinsically are and want._

_If you believe you may be a switch, please disclose it so now, and don’t fear rejection, just allow me to veer the course towards a path that will be more fulfilling than if you feel cornered and obligated to play a role for me, instead of fully developing who you are and could be._

  
  
_I can confess to the fact that I would like you to be independent of me, to some extent. I will always encourage you to study and increase your knowledge; to have friends that care for you and that will support you and like me, have your best interest at heart. Money is not an issue so you can work for the opportunity to expand your world or stay at home, it will be your choice.  I will never use any stipend I set aside for you, and gladly give you, as a mean to keep you enslaved with no other options._

  
  
_Nevertheless, I want to feel like I am essential to your world, that you will abide by the rules we will discuss and put in place together and we will decide are crucial to our personal world.  I will ask that you commit to the success of our relationship and that you be open to both the joys I want to share with you and submit to the discipline that I give you. Punishments will be appropriate to the infractions and will be real, as much as the love I will shower you with will be. Moreover, it will include you letting me do things for you that you may be too shy to accept and include things that you will do to please me and may not specifically like.  Together we will set the path we want to follow!_

_I know it is a lot to take in. Consider though, that what we feel towards each other is mind-blowing and worth it._

_I'd want you to take into account the following elements though:_

_  
As a doctor, I will always be concerned about your health and well-being. This means that you won't be allowed to exert yourself too much, I expect that you will organize yourself in such a way that you have enough hours of sleep in your days, that you eat well, that you exercise enough and do all other common sense activities that can benefit you and our relationship._

_  
I will want you to be eager to try any sexual exploration I am interested in before you can decide if it is something you like or you do not care about. I will respect your decisions but only after we've tried it as I do not believe fear of the unknown should be relevant in our coupling. I understand that your submissive tendencies will push you to await my decisions most of the time. Still, when I ask you to choose a place to go to dinner or any common activity that we do, I expect you to take the responsibility seriously and contribute._

_  
If you disappoint me and do not keep the spirit of this agreement, you will be punished. Any spanking, control of your cock, time out, or use of restraints will be decided solely by me for offenses we both agree are putting your actions on the naughty list. You will obediently and gratefully receive such discipline, including if I decide to have maintenance spankings and others such determinations! You can hint about some specific needs, but you have to trust I will know what is best at any given time and respect my decision._

_  
In public, I will ask you to call me Sir and for you to always be very respectful as our actions will reflect directly upon the importance we give to our relationship; in private I would want you to be focused and when we play at munches, completely mine._

_  
As a couple we can, once the time is right, consider formalizing our relationship with a contract and a collaring ceremony. It won't happen until phases of your training and our relationship have progressed to the point where we are both comfortable with taking this next important step.  It will allow us to show the depth of our commitment to each other, to our family and friends, as well as to guide us in the expression of our wants and needs. You know that it will give you opportunities to grow and to serve in your duties and responsibilities as well._

  
  
_Dean, I honestly promise to devote myself to make this relationship the best you may desire and trust that you will invest yourself openly and diligently to let it mature. This is not about informing you of a long laundry list of chores you will have to perform in our household, it is an opportunity to let you know that we have a wonderful blank canvas to fill together in which both our inner tendencies towards domination and submission can be fulfilled in a safe, sane and consensual context, even if it will be quite intense and both emotionally and physically demanding._

  
  
_Please be serious in your consideration and understand the changes it will bring to your current situation while weighing the pros and cons of this invitation._  
  
_Once you say yes, and consent, it will truly mean that you entrust me with your well-being and also that you believe in my ability to nurture your submissiveness for the betterment of our energizing relationship._

_  
  
Please sign the bottom of this missive and return it to me by the morning. _

_  
  
Until then, be well, luv. _  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter created in response to the Letter challenge at spanking_world LJ community in which one party must either ask or suggest to the other the possibility of introducing spanking in their relationship.  
> Special thanks to ilikecrystals for reviewing this :)  
> The Rules of the Game is the next part of this series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396265  
> Thank you for choosing to read this story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment, give some suggestions to continue the verse, etc... You can do it here or back on lj at the fic page: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/21175.html
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
